Luna Valesti
A powerful being that came from another dimension. Luna is a lunarian that is very powerful with the ways of the force. Not many know of her existence though. Unlike most siths or jedis who take action, Luna is one that would rather observe, watching the events and history take fold throughout the galaxy. She is also accompanied by seven powerful lunarians called "The Seven Celestials", who serves Luna. History Luna was a Lunarian, which existed in another dimension on a planet called "Dea". She was also an heir to the lunarian throne. The lunarians eventually built a device that allows Buildings to be transported to another dimension. Luna and a group of lunarions tested it on the Lunarian castle "Unsung". The test eventually worked, however it has also failed at the same time. It succeeded in transporting her and the others to the new dimension on Basilisk, but the device would not allow her to go back to her old dimension. It would take millions of years to build another successful device to get her to go back to her home dimension, so she decides to live in her castle on Basilisk. She has developed a powerful knowledge of the force, and has observed history throughout the entire galaxy, obtaining information. The remaining seven lunarians that also ended up being stuck with her eventually became "The Seven Celestials", which were trained to be able to defeat a jedi or sith with little effort. A hundred years later, the mandalorians were able to find Luna and her castle and Luna eventually decided to join them in their goals under the Xenton Clan. Personality and Traits Luna doesn't show emotion very often. due to many years of isolation from civilization she is not use to trusting new people and only trusts her seven celestials. Due to her appearence, many often see her as an angel of power. she seems to show a unique magenta flame from her right eye when in combat, which is possibly an aura of the power of her force. She doesnt try to get herself involved with many things and usually gets her celestials to do the work for her as she is simply too busy observing and gathering more information, possibly to find a way to get her and the other lunarians back home. Despite her geat power, she has much loyalty to the mandalorians and will not diso bey any orders given to her. Powers and Abilities Her power is far beyond the capabilities of any sith or jedi, and is one of the most powerful jedi in the galaxy. She has also even mastered both the light side and the dark side of the force. Since she is a Lunarian, she also has different natural abilities, though it varies to each lunarian. Her speed is incredible as she can catch up to most of her opponents very quickly, ending up in a flurry of strikes. She has the ability to teleport very quickly, and also able to release powerful energy blasts or energy waves. Her lunarian nature also seems to amplify her force powers already, giving a magenta colored look on her force powers. She also has a powerful force aura that displays as wings of light which can easily break away a force grip or a jedi mind trick. One unique feature that luna has is the ability to absorb various kinds of energy, rendering blasters and cannons useless against her, although she is still susceptible to lightsabers and certain force powers. She can even absorb the energy of various force powers that has energy, such as force lightning. She can also generate immense energy on her hands, which is capaple of blocking a lightsable or deflecting a blaster attack with only her hands. also, since Dea was a planet without any air, lunarians such as luna, can survive the vacuum of space. Since she was born with a special lunarian blood, She has a secondary form called "Angelic Destruction" form. Armor and Weapons She has a futuristic outfit made by the lunarians including the shoulder armors and the two large me tallic wings comprised of four smaller wings. The smaller wings can be ejected from the two main wings and can be used as floating devices, these small wings can emit a small beam saber in which she manipulates using the force to overwhelm and pierce her opponents, similar to having eight floating lightsabers at the same time. her main wings also gives her the ability to levitate a few meters above the ground and can grant her limited flight. it also generates its own heat in which luna can absorb it to help resist the cold temperatures of space. Her main weapon of choice is a large lunarian scythesaber, which is capable of firing waves of energy upon a powerful swing. Also, a small hidden lightaber can be emitted at the bottom tip of the scythe. She also has a very powerful large armcannon which fires concentrated blasts of energy that can increase its blast size depending on it's fire rate and blast velocity, capable of vaporizing most organisms with a single shot. if the blast size is large enou gh, it can be capable of dividing into smaller multiple energy blasts that can pick up speed and homes in on her opponents. she also has a vibrator sword that she uses for swift melee attacks. due to the sword's exteremely high vibration, it is capable of blocking a lightsaber attack. she also has the most powerful weapon, the "angelic destruction" form. Angelic Destruction Form Due to being born with a special Lunarian blood, she can grant access to her second form, the Angelic Destruction form. in this form, her wings drasticly change, changing into a more angelic appearance. In this state, her eight wingsabers will no longer be accessed but instead, given eight nodes on the surface of her two very large new wings that is able to fire pure energy that is powered by the force. All of her other weapons are now powered by the force and her abilities are greatly heightened to unimaginable levels. One unique feature of this form is that that it grants her to use her ultimate attack, the Moon Ray, which adjusts her wings and her armcannon as it forms into a massive cannon. The halo on her back serves as a con duit for the moon ray as it charges up the cannon using pure energy and massive amounts of force powers to fire a single massive ball of energy that vaporizes everything within it's large explosion radius. however due to the immense power the angelic destruction form can bring, she is only able to use it for a limited amount of time and can only be used as a last resort. One could say that this form could symbolize the end of the world as it seems to have the power to do so. Category:Primary Characters